


时明かり

by cenivelen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenivelen/pseuds/cenivelen
Summary: 落水小狗们。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	时明かり

**Author's Note:**

> 七话后衍生。

※

能行。

上身伏低，手掌触地，滑轮摩擦地面，弯角的风割过耳畔。血液在沸腾，是好像要将自己的全身焚烧殆尽般的热度，无法预测，无法掌控。耳边只有呼吸声与心跳音，除此之外，什么也听不见。

还不够。

胸口噗通噗通的刺激感，什么东西刺穿心脏的疼痛感，行走在生死边缘的战栗感，对某种存在无法自拔无可救药的渴望感，能够让自己意识到还活在世上的生存感。更多，更多。

……还不够！

追上那道影子。赛道上蓝色的幽灵发出了邀请。什么都不需要考虑，放开顾虑，献出一切，无需保留。心脏的痛楚也好，愈加超越极限的速度也好，被毒药般的兴奋麻痹的紧张感也好，什么都不用在意。只需要跃起得更高，滑行得更快，那么，一定就能得到一直以来都想要的——

……咦。  
……但，那个，是……？

他恍惚了一下，紧接着，与记忆里的雪景截然不同的赤红闯进了脑海。那是热烈的颜色，就像冲绳耀眼的日光，就像大片大片绽放的赤槿花，就像某个人在某个时刻回过头，对他露出的笑容。

很久，又或许仅仅是在下一秒，他意识到有人在喊他的名字。他本能偏过头。

撞击声响起的瞬间，一切都已经太迟了。

《时明かり》

他最近总是会做同一个梦。  
梦里一直在下雨，铺天盖地，无止境。他与那个人面对面，却又好像隔着残酷的障壁，硬生生将他们切分为了两个世界。他的声音无法传达，对方也同样。耳边只有仿佛永远不会停歇的雨声，一直回响。

准确来说，他能够辨认出对方发出的每一个音节，但却无法将之组合成完整的句子。他就那样茫然地站在雨中，努力，再努力，直到那个人抬起脚步，擦肩走过，他也没有理解那个人说出的一句话。

他没能理解。

周围人曾经评价他迟钝，笨拙，不善言辞。他想不出漂亮的挽留话语，也讲不出合心的理解言词，只是用力抓住了对方的手腕，接触下他才发觉那具身体早已冷得像冰。为什么，怎么会，不是那样，为什么无法理解。无数的话语盘旋在脑海，而他僵立在原地，眼睁睁看着对方转过身，黯淡的眼睛里倒映出他狼狈的影子。

不要……  
他祈祷。  
不要再继续……

有人说，梦境在某些时候是现实的映射。对他而言，这是已经发生过的事了，无法改变亦不能挽回。他就只能呆然地听着自己的声音，让对方眼底最后一丝光亮也彻底熄灭的声音。

雨下得愈加大了。

驰河兰加睁开双眼。

视野微微晕眩，有种仍身处梦境的恍惚感。鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的消毒水味，浑身像是填塞着棉花一样没有力气。他盯着天花板上陌生的花纹许久，停滞在那场雨中的思绪方才缓缓转动。

（我……在医院。）

那个时候，听到了实也的喊叫，然后一切都暗了下来。周围是匆匆忙忙的脚步声，乔和樱花一直在让自己保持清醒，暗影大喊着让旁边人散开，救援车的鸣笛混在里面，脑袋里面昏昏沉沉。一路的颠簸，一直有人握着自己的手，拼命地，哭泣一样呼唤着自己的名字。

……但是。

（想不起来……）

心情很平静。大概是睡前吃了药的缘故，感觉不太出来有骨折的痛感。昏迷之前，自己似乎抓着那个人，拜托不要将这件事告诉母亲，直到对方点头才松手。大概是实也，不知道找了什么借口，明天要好好感谢才行。

头还是有点晕，似乎包上了厚厚的纱布，他试着起身却没有成功。虽然练习的时候也摔过很多，但还是第一次受到这么严重的伤。如果没有在那个瞬间强行刹车的话说不定会更加严重。那个瞬间——

他想起了历。

并不是梦里用绝望的目光望着他的历，而是他们第一次约定的那一天，对他说不要勉强的历。他那时很高兴，很……安心。

父亲曾经告诫他。兰加，记住，喜欢是美好的感情，但是太过沉迷只会招至毁灭。他那时不太懂这句话，滑雪时常常不分轻重，很多次因为过于沉迷而意外摔伤骨折，但是父亲每一次会陪着他。父亲去世后，他本以为自己已经一无所有，却又在母亲的故乡找到了属于自己的太阳。

现在他再次失去了。

月光静静漫过了窗沿，病床前的电子灯安静地闪烁。他在这片寂静中合上眼，无比地思念另一个人。

想在他身边。想听他说话。想和以前一样两个人一起玩滑板，飞起来的时候好像能去往任何地方。

“历……”

——好想见你。

※

他又一次梦见了历。

这个梦里没有雨。他好像只是闭上眼，再睁开，历就来到了他的身边。因为这是不可能的，历已经离开了，不，是被他抛弃了，不可能在这里。所以他想，这大概是梦。

……明明告诉过你不要勉强了。

他听见历嘟囔。

并不是责怪的语气。他知道历从来都不会责怪他人。然后，对方抬起手，似乎迟疑了一下，轻轻触摸上他的额头。分明已经缠上厚重的纱布，他仍感觉到了某种温暖。

……头，还在痛吗？

比起疼痛，纠缠他的更多是晕眩和困意。但他舍不得睡着，因为结束这个梦的话，就见不到历了。于是，他摇了摇头。

对方松了一口气，但那也只是一瞬。很快，对方再次垂下眼，看起来有些悲伤。他盯住历显得有些颓丧的脸，那样的表情显得分外刺眼。

（这样子根本不适合历……）

历他，应该更自由，更快乐，更耀眼才对。他一直很喜欢历的笑容，让人感到希望。他想开口，沉重的倦意却让他难以发声。

（我，明明还想和历再多说说话的……）

想知道。想知道历发生了什么。想知道为什么那天的历一身伤痕。想知道历为什么要露出那样的表情。自己什么都不知道，什么都没看到，回过神的时候，历已经被自己伤害了。那样的事已经不想再经历了，所以，想听历说，想紧紧地抱住历，想对历道歉。但是，做不到。

许久之后，对方终于开口。

兰加。我一直在想。

他想要维持清醒，但是疲累的精神并不允许。他又像是回到了那场雨中，茫然地面对每一个陌生的音节。他想理解，又无法理解。

说不定，你和我……

他没有来得及听完那句话，意识便彻底断掉了。

※

“不行，完全不能用的程度。”

虽然抱着侥幸，但是听到实也这样宣告的时候，兰加还是忍不住叹了一口气。

“笨蛋吗你。”

知念实也表情有些嫌弃。

“从中间断成两截，不可能修好的。再说，现在这个情况已经很幸运了。”

不幸运的情况大概是断裂的对象变成兰加本人。他只在医院住了一晚，确认没有脑震荡的危险后就顺利出院。没有骨折，没有伤到内脏，在那种速度下确实已经堪称奇迹。只是本人的表情无论如何也称不上庆幸，反倒更加沉闷。

“滑板……坏了。”  
“喂喂，都已经撞成那个样子还在担心滑板，这家伙没问题吧。”  
“闭嘴啦大叔。”  
“别叫我大叔小鬼！”

可这是历做的。兰加心想。历给我做的滑板。

余光里闪过一道照相时的灯光。他回过头，只看到陌生的身影匆忙钻进人群里逃走。近期对着自己指指点点的人多了起来，连一向钝感的兰加都有察觉。他皱了皱眉，没等开口，就见被他目光扫过的人群爆发出小一阵的尖叫。

虽然并没有感觉到恶意，但他还是感觉不太舒服，下意识偏过身，挡住了自己已经不能再用的滑板。

“真是高人气啊。”

乔踩着滑板过来，身边一如既往站着樱花，今天两人难得没有互相冷嘲热讽。他有些不解。

“为什么？”  
“你不知道吗？Snow已经是S的偶像了啊。”

那种说法听起来也很不是很舒服，好像有什么淤泥一样的嫌恶东西在胃里翻搅。似乎注意到了什么，乔露出苦笑，说了声抱歉。

“看来你不知情。”  
“……因为不是很在乎。”  
“嘛，名人总会有这种事的。”

乔不太在意地挥了挥手，又传来一阵尖叫。比起受到别人莫名其妙的关注，还是只有自己一个人被瞩目的事实更让他焦躁。

“……历，今天也没有来吗？”

兰加从另外几人的表情中得到了答案。

S的气氛自然不会因为缺少一人就变得有什么不同。但驰河兰加莫名觉得有什么变了。空气不再自由，难以呼吸，周围人的声音从来没有如此吵闹，清晰到让人厌烦。

他深深吸了一口气。

上身伏低，手掌触地。曾经学校里失败过的转弯，如今即使用上不熟悉的滑板也已经得心应手。但是，感觉不对。

风的流向，细微的走势，无论怎样都不对。他好像失去了支点，重新变得笨拙，只能踉踉跄跄适应这个世界。不需要乔的提醒，他就已经停下，稍长的头发散下来挡住了眼睛，他轻轻喘息。

“没事吧？”  
乔滑到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。滑板同样也是对方暂借给他的，做工精良，是历看见也会大呼小叫的程度……他慢慢摇了摇头。

心脏传来某种奇异的钝痛感。

那个雨夜过后，历一连几天都没有来上学。听说是淋了太久的雨，又意外感染了伤口，导致只能在家休息。他一个人上学，一个人练习滑板，一个人吃午饭，和平常没有任何区别。但他总是会回忆起滑行在路上清脆的击掌，失败无数次后终于做出滑板动作时的兴奋，互相交换的便当与面包。那些记忆里，历都像太阳一样对他笑着。

但是，历已经不在这里了。

兰加久违地感到了孤独。

——……Snow的状态有点奇怪吧？

回神的时候，身后传来爬虫般的窃窃私语。

——……真的，和他之前一点不一样……  
——……什么呀，失望。

他扫了一眼，都是没有印象的人，于是并没有在意。正要离开时，另一个声音突兀震痛了耳膜。

——是因为那个烦人的跟班总算离开才松了口气吧。明明只是杂鱼而已，整天跟在Snow身边献媚，真是不知羞耻。

（……诶。）

他猛然停住了脚步。

好像一桶冷水当头浇下，全身僵硬，手指冰冷。呼吸也变得疼痛难忍，每一次思考都好像在强行推拉生锈的大脑。然后，他不可避免地想到了那个问题。

（他在……说谁？）

耳边又响起了雨声。  
永无止境的雨，就像是某个人的眼泪。历仿佛马上就要崩溃一般站在雨中，摇摇欲坠的瞳孔悲伤地凝望着自己。

——我无法理解啊。  
——我们，已经……

“兰加。”

乔突然开口，语气前所未有的严肃。他停顿了几秒钟才抬起头，脑内一片空白。

“S禁止斗殴……你还记得吧？”

“………………啊，嗯。”

“还记得的话就控制一下表情。”

“……表情？”

“……哈哈，自己都没发现吗，真是可怕的家伙。”

你难道真的没有意识到吗？  
自己刚刚想对那个家伙做什么，你才是最了解的人，不是吗？

兰加不太记得自己是怎么回去的了。

他看不见自己脸上的表情，但是从实也好像被踩了尾巴的猫一样吓一大跳的反应看来，那肯定不是什么美好的画面。当然，兰加也不太在乎。

（那些人，对我的历说三道四……）

明明根本不了解历。他想。

谈起滑板时眼里满是星光的纯粹模样，为自己修改滚轮时的认真模样，见到漂亮招式时的兴奋模样，为了保护别人而与强敌对峙的帅气模样，担心自己受伤的温柔模样。历的一切明明都是那样耀眼，却被这些人全部粗鲁地否定侮辱了。

讨厌，嫌恶，无法原谅。明明是，我的历……

（……？）  
思考停顿了一下。  
（……我、的……？）

“我说，你在听吗？”

空气中有种沉重的凝涩感，似乎快下雨了。耳边传来了实也的声音。因为自己的走神，他低下头，老老实实道了歉。猫一样的少年轻哼一声，尾巴摇晃。

“嘛，算了。”  
听不出来有抱怨的语气。

“反正你也肯定是在想那个笨蛋。”  
“历不是笨蛋。”  
“我当然知道！那是形容描述比喻！”  
“哈……”

日语还是很难。弄不明白。  
……不对。说不定，一直以来笨拙的都是自己……

所以说不出能够安慰人的话，意识不到身边早已开始的变化，发觉不了对方早已千疮百孔的心。

“怎么了啊，还没有和好吗？”

实也似乎突然对影子有了兴趣。他踩着兰加路灯下拉长又沉默的阴影，踢踢踏踏，不时有无辜的石子被脚尖扫开，撞到路边发出清脆的声响。

“和好……？”  
“你们吵架了吧？”  
太明显，大家都看出来了。实也接着说。毕竟是你们啊，突然分开的话不可能不在意的吧。

可那并不是吵架。他想。那是比单纯的争吵更要残酷的事。因为，他们已经无法接触到对方了，已经无法互相理解了。他只能隔着那层可恨的障壁，眼睁睁看着历用言语伤害自己，并且无能为力。

那个时候，历没有回头。

（……如果，历真的就这样离开我的话……）

不会凑在一起看厉害的滑板操作，不会研究板面的改进到深夜，不会在夕阳下的公园滑行击掌，不会回过头笑着呼唤自己的名字。

啊，喉咙发紧，身体颤抖。一想到那种可能性，就觉得浑身都冷掉了。好像有烧灼的利刃在嗓子里面翻搅，眼前发黑，吐出字句显得艰难无比。

“我可能，再也见不到历了……”

“怎么可能？”  
意想不到的是，实也的表情比他还要惊愕。

“……诶？”

“因为，历他那个时候……你不知道吗？”

※

驰河兰加什么都不知道。

不知道身边逐渐发生的变化，不知道历从什么时候开始忍受莫须有的轻蔑，不知道受伤的那一天历是在用什么样的表情一直握着自己的手，不知道历是抱着怎样的心情陪伴自己最后离开。

一起研究滑板的基地，探出头的妹妹眨着茫然的眼睛望着他。一起打工的店里，冈店长摇了摇头。一起练习滑板的公园，空无一人。一起踏着踏板经过的街道，找不到那个身影。

啪沙。雨滴落到了脸上，和那天很像，有种黏腻的厌恶感爬上了脊背。来不及擦拭，似乎想要甩脱那种不快，他深吸了口气，继续向前奔跑。

实也问他，你不知道吗？明明自己受伤的时候还一副无所谓的样子，那时候却好像崩溃了，哭泣一样喊着你的名字。连说要去完成你拜托的事也一直恍恍惚惚的。分明不是他的错，却看起来比谁都要自责。所以说，那家伙真是个笨蛋。

（……我也是啊。）

听到那些话后，心怦怦跳。除了措手不及以外，还感到了某种隐秘的欣喜。于是停下了回家的脚步转身，匆忙地对实也说了声抱歉，抛下他跑了出来。

兰加有种古怪的直觉，历一定就在这里，仍停留在这个下着雨的小镇某处等待着他。还来得及，一定要还来得及，因为有那么多的话没有对历说，有那么多的事没有对历讲。冲绳赤色的太阳，第一次显得如此空旷的公园，独自一个人就没有味道的面包，胃里无法被填满的饥饿，即使是滑板也无法满足的失落。全部。

他的心里好像一直有一个大而笨重的东西，不停歇地在漆黑的洞中发出吼叫。冲动，需求，渴望，无法描述。唯一可以确定的，就是愈加急迫跳动的心脏。那是近乎疼痛，绞入血肉的欣喜，以至于他到最后不得不停住脚步，弯下腰，紧紧揪住了胸口的衣服，大口大口喘息。

那个的名字，大概是。

“————兰加？”

他应声抬头。

不知何时，雨已经将他浑身浇得湿透，以至于他现在才迟钝地感觉到冷。但他的血液滚烫，每一次呼吸都让他的头脑更加清醒。那个人反而愣了一下，随即脸色有些不自然，大概是没有想到会在这里撞个正着，即使这并不是对方所认为的偶然。

“你……”

雨滴砸在耳边，很痛，兰加不得不努力去听才能分辨出字句。但历只是说了一个字就抿上了嘴唇，因为太过用力而显得无血色的苍白。

对方也不知道在雨里呆了多久，湿透的头发耷拉着，像是被淋湿的流浪犬，有种被丢弃的可怜。

他一瞬不瞬地凝视着。

（伤，又多了……）

那一丁点刚刚冒头的喜悦也像是被雨干脆地浇灭了。可能是自己看起来太过凝重，对方有一瞬间的迟疑，似乎想要后退。

（……我不要。）

被莫名的心绪催促着，兰加向前逼近了几步，语气颇有些急迫。

“等等……！”

街上已经没有人了，世界就剩下他与历，雨声在其中安静地回响。他听见对方有些懊恼地啧了一声。

“……怎么了啊。”

紧张而无措。再见到历时，兰加这才意识到自己比想象的还要笨手笨脚。嘴张开又合上，磕磕绊绊开口。

“因为，我想见到历……”

所以在找你，到处寻找你。

历给自己制作滑板的时候就知道了，历一直是心思细腻的人，每一次修改都刚刚好是最适合自己的模式，因为历一直在看着自己的滑行。所以，这次也一样，历马上就明白自己做了什么。立刻，对方的表情悲伤地扭曲了。

（明明不想再看见的。）

“……就因为这个……”  
“不是‘这个’！！！”

兰加声音猛然提高。历似乎被吓了一跳，原本的气势减弱了，下意识向后退了一步。布满划痕的滑板不经意脱手撞到地上，咣当。

视网膜好像被烫伤了。

一切又与那个静寂的雨夜重叠。回过神来的时候，自己已经死死地抓住了历的肩膀，那么接下来的拥抱也是理所当然。并不是，实际上只是为了不让历逃跑而已。如果松开的话，就再也抓不住历了。有这样的感觉。

“什么……？！喂，等、兰加……！”

透过单薄的衬衫，历的体温与心跳传递过来，砰咚，好像抱住了太阳。明明终于接触到了，明明终于抓住了，身体里面挤塞着的巨大的那东西却愈加焦躁，发出哀鸣，抓挠着胸口。不，那并不是焦躁，驰河兰加第一次如此清楚，那个是——

“——我喜欢历。”

“……诶？”

怀里的挣扎停止了，他能感觉到历浑身僵硬，好像受到惊吓进入假死状态自我保护的小动物，但他没有停止。

“想见你。历不在身边的话，就算滑板也会变得没有意思。我喜欢历，喜欢历的笑容，喜欢历的滑板，喜欢历的声音，喜欢——”

“等，等等？！”

“——喜欢历的一切。”

垂下头，脸埋在历的脖颈，虽然已经湿漉漉的，但是嗅到了阳光的味道。大概经过了难言的纠结，历挣扎着出声，声音小到几乎听不见。

“总之，那个，是朋友的……”

兰加没有等到对方说完。因为混着雨水，所以接吻的时候有种咸咸的味道。舌头很软，和想象中的感觉一样舒服，只是没过多久对方就因为窒息开始推拒。分开的时候历已经彻底腿软，只能倚靠在他怀里喘息，他平静开口。

“证明的话，我也想抱历。”  
“够了……拜托不要再说了……”  
“想看到历在床上可爱的脸。”  
“这是谁教你的日语……”

“所以不要否定我。”

他听见自己的声音在颤抖。

“喜欢历的心，以及最喜欢历的滑板的心……不要否定。”

滴答。

雨势变得稀疏，零星几滴打在树叶上，风渐渐也停了下来。他紧紧抱着历，不敢有丝毫放松。很久以后，历也慢慢回抱住了他。

“……我，那个时候想。”

不需要言语点明，他就意识到了。受伤的那一晚并不是梦，因为历一直都注视着他。

“说不定，你和我不要相遇会更好吧。”

他听见历发出了一声苦笑。

“那种事……”

“因为我不像你一样强大，兰加。所以没有办法成为你的搭档，也没有办法从爱抱梦那里保护你。如果你遇见的不是我……”

“我就不会开始滑板了。”

那天从自己头顶洒下的冲绳的阳光，耀眼无比，令人迷恋。是历的梦，带给了自己无限的梦。从头到尾，强大的人都是历才对。

是自己一直从历那里得到美好的事物。

雨停了。是一场急雨，来得猝不及防，离开的时候也悄无声息。过了许久，兰加再次开口。

“我，果然还是要去和爱抱梦滑。”  
“……是吗。”  
“所以，历也一起。”

开什么玩笑。听到这句话的人第一反应都是如此。可是他是那么认真，让看到那个表情的历一句话也说不出来。

“一起去吧。”

宣誓般一字一顿。

“我，不会再放开历了。”

大概是需要时间消化，历仍旧维持着一个呆然的样子，表情一片空白。出于担心，兰加在他眼前挥了挥手，没有反应。

“历？”

贴近耳边，吹出的风撩动了发梢，接触到的皮肤似乎有种奇异的热度。他听见对方结结巴巴开口。

“这个……好像求婚啊……？”  
“……历，反应好慢。”  
“不，所以，但是……”  
“毕竟我对历一见钟情了。”  
“哈？那是什么啊？”

真的，那是什么啊。他听着对方像以前一样无可奈何地抱怨。慢慢地，那样的声音变成了啜泣。而他好像用尽了一生的力气那样紧紧抱着历，轻轻抚摸他的头发，直到不再有眼泪落下为止。

要解决的事还有一大堆。对实也他们道歉也好，和妈妈解释也好，与某个人的决斗也好。但是，他想，大概已经没关系了。因为，无论如何，明天一定会是晴天吧。

他如此确信。

FIN


End file.
